Finally Free
by Twisting Demon
Summary: Last Chapter uploaded!! ^_^
1. Finally Free

Alone again tonight  
In this empty time  
The sound in my head  
The sight leaves me blind  
  
I'll write a million words  
I'll sing until it hurts  
How far could this be  
Until it's seen  
  
How long will I let this go  
I can't stand to spend another night alone  
  
- Another Night Alone by SR-71  
  
I thought about this story one night when I was trying to get some sleep. This was inspired by a true story that happened to me, something I never expected, but had to endure. And because I didn't expect the possibility, it hurt more than it should....  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
------------------  
  
It's been so long since they've been together, alone, just each other. Tender memories of days gone by still lay restless in Mint's mind, slowly and cruelly being etched away by the hands of time. It's not like she wanted to forget. No, it's entirely the opposite. She doesn't want to forget, but she can't help it. So much time has gone by between them that.... it's as if the gap between them couldn't be closed. Every night she lay in bed, restless, as visions of him plagued her very existence. It denied her sleep, thought and actions on many occasions, yet at first she knew not what it was. She never realized how she felt for him. She always thought he was her close friend, nothing more. She denied herself the chance to search deeper into her own feelings, never wanting to know what love was all about. By the time she realized the truth, it was too late. He was gone. He was taken. He was someone else's now. She had missed her window. She could only look at him, her mouth never saying what her heart wanted. To see the two of them, so happy in each others arms, so passionate in others embrace, made her stomach churn and her heart bleed. The very sight of them together drove her mad.  
  
It was because of HER, she said. Claire. He was always so infatuated with getting her back that he sometimes forgot about Mint. Mint sometimes bgean to hate her because of that. During their journey together, she had many chances to confront him and herslef herself, yet she could not muster the courage to do so. When they were alone, try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to do anything. Not a single gesture could she do. Not a single word could she say. She just couldn't do it no matter how hard she tried.  
  
She was afraid. She was afraid of rejection. During their travels together she had been so cold, and sometimes so cruel to him. And yet, despite all her tantrums and selfishness, he would just take it all inot himself, and smile. She knew that smile was plastic. She knew his feelings writhed in pain at the thought of Claire and at the thought of Mint getting angry at him. He chose to bear the pain himself, never sharing it with anyone. He called himself a coward, but through the days Mint began to assure him he wasn't. That was when she began to realize what he was to him. But she continued with her charade, showing Rue the bratty, tough lady mask she showed everybody. He may not show it, but she knew that somewhere inside, he had pent up resentment towards her. This was why she was afraid of rejection. She knew crystal clear he had all the reasons in the world to hate her. She understood it well. She could understand if he couldn't, or anyone in the world for that matter, love her. It took her a while, but she knew she could bear it now. She just needs to finally come out.... and say it....  
  
********  
  
The crickets chirped loud in their musical mating dance as Mint leaned on the balcony that night. She couldn't sleep. She was restless. She wasn't sleepy at all. She went to her bedroom balcony dressed only in her nightgown, deep in thought. Before she knew it she was there, calmly listening to nature's lovely symphony. For the past few weeks she found no better calming joy than to listen to nature's orchestra of animals sing their songs of love and beauty. The music could sooth any restless heart, she thought to herself. That's why she liked listening to it. Whenever she needed time to think, this place at night always helped her.  
  
"Why....? Why can't I.... just.... just say it! What's wrong with me?"  
  
She knocked on her head a few times. She's been asking herself the same question over and over, night after night, week after week. It confused her to demand herself action but never being able to actually do it.  
  
"There must be some other way to do this...."  
  
Looking up into the starlight sky she pondered what to do. She so desperately tried to find some other, less painful way to teel Rue how she felt. She was so lost in hopelessness, knowing that she'd just lose to Claire. Still, there was a part of her that shone within that hopeless void, telling her to go on. With that she did, but only barely. That part of her told her with a soft voice to tell him, no matter what he'd say in return. That.... at least.... would calm her troubled soul.  
  
"What's this....?"  
  
Mellow lights began appearing in the dark greens before her. They flew about like dancing lights around the shrubs and bushes of the gardens. They were fireflies, she knew.  
  
"Haha.... So pretty! Yet...." *sigh*  
  
She had always admired fireflies for for their enchanting beauty during the dark of night. How they used their radiant lights to attract mates enchanted her. It reminded her a lot how similar humans were to them. Humans too used so many means just to get the opposite sex to like them, some would go to so much extremes just to receive the emotions of another human being. Before she met Rue, she admitted to never having cared about how others saw her, but now, she'd do almost anything to show Rue the real her. Still.... as they say.... first impressions last.  
  
A thought struck her that very moment. She realized just how short a firefly's life was. They lived for just a few hours, some barely days. But once they're born, they immediately search out those who would bear their young. They start out early and do whatever it takes. They never get down when opposite fireflies reject them. They still go on with what short life they have, until hey finally achieve their goal. Of course, to fireflies their own lives may be one long struggle which to humans is merely a speck of time. That's when she realized something, something which made her decide right then and there, what she had to do.  
  
"Life.... life is just too short. We never.... know when the time comes...."   
"That's it. I have to do it. There.... I might still have a chance. Even if he doesn't.... me back.... he needs to know. He has to know."  
  
With that said to herself, as light tears streamed down her face, the sun rose. It's morning. She'd been up all night thinking. But now, she knows what she has to do. With great resolve, she put on her clothes, fixed her hair, and went out of her room. Out of the palace. Out of the city. Back.... to Carona.  
  
********  
  
After Valen was defeated and Claire brought back to life, Rue decided to stay here in Carona. It was for the best. He felt that there were still many [Relics] in that area, and he had to make sure no one would ever touch them. Also, that home in the northern snow plans, the very same place where all this started, held too many painful memories for them. She settled there, in a nice house, on the grasslands where Rod used to stay. They were there, living in peace, blissfuly unaware of the pain an old friend was enduring. She was coming to settle her feelings with him.  
  
It was nightfall when she arrived. Just as she planned it. She wanted to make sure no one else was about. Not even Claire. She didn't want her in this. What was needed to be said, would only be between him and her. No one else.  
  
"Nothing's change, I see. It's been ages since.... I was last here..."  
  
She stood there, contemplating. She was in the grasslands, barely a few feet away from the door to Rue and Claire's house. The cold, biting wind blew through her orange hair as she stood there motionless in the dead of night. It was autumn season, yet the air had gone quite icy in a few weeks. She had nothing on but her regular clothes, with nothing more than a scarf to protect her from the numbness. She was freezing, but she didn't care. She had other things on her mind.  
  
Slowly, she reached for the doorknob. Before she could knock, she heard a sound coming from inside a the house. A woman's voice....  
  
"Hahahahahaha! That's a good one Rue!"  
  
A woman's laughter. "Must be that Claire." She thought to herself. She peered through the the fog of the side window. She saw them. The two of them. In each other's arms. They were in front of the fireplace, talking and laughing. They were having a good time. They were enjoying each others company, not noticing the lone, bedraggled figure lonesomely looking at them through the window. She stared at the two loved birds. She felt here heart consume itself into ashes, like the wood that burned bright to feed the fire that gave warmth. Every word she heard them say was like an insult to her very existence. Every time they held hands was like someone teared away at her very own flesh. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. She looked at them with sheer jealousy. She wanted to bang at the windows and scream her whole soul away, but she knew she shouldn't.  
  
Finally, she couldn't take anymore. She sat like a scared child on the front steps, and wept bitterly. Tears of mixed emotions dropped fearlessly down her cold, blue cheeks. She held her legs together, like a fetus inside a mother's womb looking for security. The cold drops of sadness bit mercilessly on her fragile skin. She couldn't stop herself from crying, but she wanted to cry.  
  
"If.... if maybe.... He saw me like this.... then...."  
  
She cried even more. She cried becuase she wanted to. She cried because.... she wanted pity. Pity for all the things she went through. She thought that if Rue saw her crying, wallowing in her own suffering and disdain, then maybe he would understand. Maybe he wouldn't hate her. Maybe he'd give her a second chance. Maybe... just maybe. To her, it was all she had left.  
  
"Huh? What was that? It sounds like...."  
  
Rue heard her agony through the solemnity of their home. He slowly tread towards the door, and upon opening it, saw the pathetic figure lying by the door frame, desperately trying to wipe her tears away. He looked at her. She looked at him. They spoke no words to each other. He remembered her. She remembered him. They haven't seen each other for months, yet they knew who each other was. They didn't even have a picture of each other. They both changed physically and mentally, yet they recognized. There are just some things that one doesn't forget.  
  
"M... Mint? Wow! I haven't seen for.... wait.... Were you.... crying? What's wrong?"  
  
She couldn't respond to him. Here he was, in her face, happy to see her, yet still so concerned about what she was doing. It's as if she had lost her voice all of a sudden. She tried to speak, but she could only produce tiny squeeks that were barely audible.  
  
"Mint?"  
  
"Rue.... I.... I.... Please.... I need to talk to to you.... alone."  
  
"Huh? Why? Maybe we should get inside and-"  
  
"Please. Alone. Please. There.... by the fountain."  
  
She pointed to town. The fountain at the center of town. The two of them. During their adventures together they used to talk while sitting by the fountain side.  
  
"....Ok, but let me get a coat for you. You're freezing...."  
  
He grabbed a coat on the coat rack and put it on Mint, who's hands were trembling like crazy. He held her close to him, trying to warm her up. That moment Mint's face lit up. He held her closer to him.  
  
This moment. She's been fantasizing for a chance like this ever since they parted ways. She's always been longing to be in his arms like Claire. She tried to savor every moment she could spare. She knew she may never have another chance like this ever again.  
  
The fountain. It flowed water even during the night and during sutumn time. They sat there by the side. Mint hands began to shake even more uncontrollably. Out of nervousness she bit her nails trying to calm herself.  
  
"Mint, if their's anything wrong, please tell me."  
  
"I.... I...."  
  
She's practicing for this moment for days, but now as the words hang at the tip of her tongue, she had trouble saying it out loud. She mustered all the courage she could call into herself, and tried to speak. Slowly.  
  
"It's.... been days. I couldn't sleep.... just thinking about you. About us. I.... I...."  
  
"About.... us?"  
  
"I've.... been asking myself....'What's wrong with me?' 'Why do I do this to him?' For endless night I pondred. I.... wrestled with my own self.... just trying to be honest."  
  
"Honest? About what?"  
  
"Rue I.... finally shed my mask. The mask that.... would have.... destroyed me. You helped me get rid of it. For that.... I couldn't thank you enough. And then.... that's when.... when I realized...."  
  
"Realized....?"  
  
She looked at him with a painful look. She then collapsed onto him, burying her face into his chest. She lay there, listening to the steady beating of his heart. She didn't want to ever let go. She wanted to be like that forever. Just the two of them in eternity's embrace. But now... she knew it was impossible. Somehow she knew. Sometimes, words aren't needed to convey the deepest of emotions. Sometimes, words can even be the biggest hurdles.  
  
"Rue.... I.... I.... love you."  
  
There. She finally said it. The three simple words that had caused her so much pain and suffering was finally out of her system. He hugged him again, this time resting her head on his shoulder. She caressed his white silvery hair. The very color that has plagued her dreams. A few tears dripped from her eyes to his shoulders.  
  
He hugged her in return, much to her surprise. She thought he would push away in rejection, but he didn't. They were like that for a while, savoring each others presence. After some time he did pull away, but he held her shoulders, and put her half an arms length away. Mint saw a few tears escape Rue's eyes. He was crying to. She never saw Rue cry before. She wasn't the only one who was broken that moment. He was too.  
  
"Mint I'm.... so.... so sorry. But.... I can't. It's Claire that I love."  
  
He said the dreaded words she feared so much. But.... this time it was different. Somehow.... it didn't hurt her as mush as she thought it would. Despite that, she still cried a little. With that, Rue gently lifted her head up, and spoke softly to her.  
  
"I'm sorry it.... had to come to this. I.... made up my mind years ago. Mint.... you're my best friend, my dearest, closest friend. To see you like this just.... just.... Please, I hope you understand."  
  
He pulled her back to an embrace. With his words, she understood what Rue was also feeling. But, the fact that Rue called her his best friend, made her happy. She realized that Rue didn't hate her. She was still a big part of his heart. To have said what she has always wanted to say, to have heard what Rue had always wanted to say, was good enough for her. Now, her heart was at peace. She understood what real love it. It's to give your all to that special someone, without expecting love in return. Silent tranquility returned to her heart and soul, as if the weight of the whole world was taken from her. She was now at peace with herself.  
  
"I.... understand. Thanks.... for being so understanding with me. Thank you for letting me take aload off my chest. Thank you so much. Well.... I guess I'd.... better be going."  
  
"Then.... I'll see of. Look, if ever you need some guy help, don't hesitate to see me. You know I'll help you any way I can."  
  
She waved goodbye to Rue as she got on the ship. As the ship began to move into the great big sea, they both looked at each other. The one that got away, she thought. With Carona now gone from sight, she looked forward, towards the home she would be returning to with a distant smile. She was happy.  
  
Now, she was finally free. Free of the chains that binded her to a painful past. Free of the pain that that had tried to consume her. Free of the relentless dreams that had kept her awake all these nights. Free of the confines of the cell that had held her bound to place in time she couldn't escape.  
  
She was finally free.... free to love.... and be loved again.  
  
---------------  
  
I first started this story as a way to get the load off my chest. Okay, kinda selfish, but as it went on I knew I could make it into a good fic. R&R please!  
  
Also, since it's my exams, it may take a while to update "Two Roads Diverge", but don't worry, I'll finish it! 


	2. My Name Is

I decided to extend this story a little at the request of some people. Enjoy!  
  
Okay, okay, Mint changes her outfit. Thanks a bunch to Liol and everyone at TOF Academia for their help, since I'm more or less fashion blind. Anyway, here's a pairing that, I think, has never been tried before.  
  
By the way, there is slightly mature scene here...  
-------------------------  
  
The beautiful, crystalline stained windows that lined her room shone pretty colored lights on her bed. It was morning. It was quiet. Mint lay awake in her bed with barely anything but a nightgown on. She just returned home just a few hours ago, tired but elated. The dawn shift guards of the castle were rather terrified when they saw a creeping figure slowly approaching the castle gates through the mist, only to be gaily surprised when the it turned out to be the young princess. The castle was just in an uproar when Gramps found no one in the princess' room that night. They feared the worst. Hundreds of soldiers went out that night looking for the hyperactive girl in all directions. Not a single one found her. It was then she appeared almost out of nowhere. Slightly limping, teary-eyed but with a smile on her face, she greeted the guards as she entered the castle in the early morning. She was greeted by a fuming Maya and a hysterical Gramps. Maya was about to scream at Mint for disappearing the night before, but upon seeing the eyes that shed so many tears, she backed off quietly. She somehow knew what Mint had been through, yet she could see a smile behind that face as Mint apologized. Without a word more, she silently went up to her room.  
  
"What.... to do...."  
  
She spoke to herself as she lay on the soft sheets. She couldn't sleep, even for a minute. Thoughts pervaded, keeping her awake. She remembered what had happened the night before. She went there troubled, she returned clear-headed, like the weight upon her had been removed. Yet now, back home, the weight on her body and heart returned. She now began to ponder about life. Life after Rue. She had let him get away. She didn't want to make that same mistake again. She was afraid of making that same mistake again.  
  
*knock**knock*  
  
"Milady? Are you all right now"  
  
"Yes Gramps! Just... give me a few minutes."  
  
"Yes Milady. Just so you know, the carnival just finished setting up today. You might want to go and loosen up a bit."  
  
"Yes, thanks. You may go now."  
  
The Osauros Carnival group had just finished setting up that morning in the fields west of the town square. The news of their arrival in the kingdom spread far and wide, attracting many people from all corners of the kingdom. They were famous for their high-speed rides, games and the fighting competition. The last time they came to town was almost 3 years ago. They wouldn't be back for years, so thousands of people converged to town to see the wonders of the company.  
  
Mint reached for her headband. She got up and sat by her bed. She sighed. Slowly, she walked towards the window and looked at all the commotion in town. People young and old frolicked in the streets, enjoying the sights and sounds of the carnival. Children were happily eating cotton candy as their parents tried to win them some prizes at the game stands. At the magic-driven rides people were screaming as they went up and down in super-high speeds. To the side, those who had just ridden were either talking or barfing up their breakfast. Mint looked to the left, towards the park area. It was the only area, silent as peaceful as it is, that was spared from the wild partying in the other parts of town. She saw a young couple, making out on a bench by the waterside, seemingly ignorant of the bushes barely a few feet away shaking oddly. She averted her gaze and looked down. She went to her dreeser and put on some clothes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll go there and have some fun. I need to... forget about it for a while. Haha, I can't be sad all my life!"  
  
She took out her regular travel clothes. The same one she wore during her travelling days. She took one good look at it, and put it back.  
  
".... No, this won't do. I need to wear something else. Let's see.... what should I wear..."  
  
In time she decided what to wear. Tying her hair up into a ponytail, she wore a brown camisol under a poplin shirt. She dug into her dresser, into the pile of clothes she bought years ago but still somewhat fit her. She finally got out a some white chino shorts and pair leather loafers. Putting them on, she staired at herself for a few minutes in the mirror. Not really her style, she thought, but since she wanted to keep a low profile at carnival, she had to make do. Still, just in case, she took her dual rings just in case. This time, her rings were collapsable. She looked out the window and saw some tourists looking around the castle grounds. She decided to sneak out of the castle again, since she knew the guards were ordered to keep her inside.   
  
With a soft creak, she opend her door slowly and peeked around. No one was in the hallway. If she could just get below and mingle with the tourist crowd, she'd be home free. Mustering her courage, she walked out her door casually but confidently towards the spiral staircase. Upon rounding the corner to the stairs, she suddenly passed gramps. She barely noticed him in her rush, and in her haste, she heard him whisper...  
  
"Don't worry. I'll tell them your sick in bed. Enjoy your day."  
  
He had just passed her a few feet when she stopped to rationalize what had happened. She held her head up, which she bowed down to try and conceal her face. She whispered to herself.  
  
"Thanks. I owe you one."  
  
She made it downstairs, just in time to reach the crowd that was buising clamoring over the rich decor of the palace main hall. The guards, with their hands full in just trying to keep the crowd in check, barely noticed a pink haired woman descend the stairs. To further conceal her identity, she took out a pair of glasses, and got in them middle of the tourist crowd. In a few moments, the guide bid them to leave and head for the park. As they left, Mint moved with them, easily evading the eyes of the palace guard. Within minutes, she was safely out of sight. Reaching the fork beneath the hill, the tourists headed left towards park as Mint turned to the right towards town.  
  
The carnival was wild, to say the least. Thousands of people with their loud voices filled the area occupied by the carnival. With dozens of rides and attractions to choose from, people could spend a whole day and not even be finished. Mint walked through the entrance, and gazed in awe at the sheer majesty of the event. It looked even larger when you're in it, she thought. She looked to her side and saw the large billboard with plenty of announcements. It had notices about closures, new features, restaurants etc. However, one notice caught her eye: The Fighter's Championship.  
  
"To join, you need a partner, you know..."  
  
A sudden voice to her ear startled her. She looked to her side. There stood a somewhat pale man wearing blue checkered clothes. Despite his rather strange appearance, his body was relatively well-built. Mint couldn't help but stare at his face. He was busy reading the flyer, seemingly unaware that the young lady was looking at him. He reminded her of someone, she admitted to herself. Who it was, she couldn't put a finger on it. Oh well, she thought. She didn't want unnecessary thoughts plaguing her today.  
  
In a few moments, he turned to look at Mint, who was still looking at him like he was some research specimen. Their eyes met, and Mint immediately looked away, he cheeks red. The young man too turned away, his pale cheeks highlighting even the slightest of blushing.  
  
"Oh.... uh... sorry... haha. When I saw you looking at the flyer, I thought wanted to join or something."  
  
He looked at her again. Mint too looked back, both of them noticing that they were still a bit red.  
  
"You see.... The Championship requires pairs. Since I didn't have one, I was looking for someone who was also looking for a partner. When I saw you I thought..."  
  
".... that I was gonna join? And I guess you wanted me to be your partner? Isn't that right?"  
  
The young man blushed again.  
  
"Well.... I..... uh..."  
  
Mint quickly put a finger on his lips to silence him, which he did. She walked off a short distance and thought for a few moments. Her heart began to pace a little as her breathing increased. The butterflies in her stomach began their frenzied flight in her organs. That same feeling, she thought, when she first met Rue....  
  
*This.... may be my chance! I'll get over Rue.... one way or another!"  
  
She suddenly spun around like a ditzy schoolgirl, with everyone around looking at her with bewilderment. Even the young man who had invited her took a step back and almost fell in shock.  
  
For some reason, she couldn't get him out of her head. He looked..... very familiar to her, but she still couldn't figure out who he reminded her off. It was his hat. She knew someone who wore a hat like that, though it was in a different color. That person also wore the same style of clothes, except his was somewhat reddish and orange. But if it was anything else, it was his face. The young man looked eerily like someone he knew. His hair was on the greyish side. His hat seemingly covers a slight sparkle on his forehead that she couldn't help but wonder about. Yet, heck, she didn't want those things ruining her day. This guy caught her eye, and to her, something might just happen....  
  
"Okay! Looks like you could use some of my magic!"  
  
She took out her dual rings, and twirled them around in her usual ecstatic manner. The young man smiled.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks a lot! Well.... the matches start in 2 hours, so I'll see you at the arena and...."  
  
Mint pulls at his arms, and pulls him close, almost to the point of a hug. The young man, terribly embarassed, tries to pull away, but as much as he struggles he couldn't get loose from Min'ts vice-like grip.  
  
"Hey! We've got time to kill! Why not take me around the carnival? Unless of course.... you've got something to do...."  
  
Mint loosened her grip, realizing just what she was doing. She realized she was acting like a child desperately seeking attention. She felt rather ashamed for her actions. She knew she shouldn't be acting like that. She was about to walk away when the young lad held her arm.  
  
"Well.... I don't have anything in particular so.... okay. I would be my pleasure."  
  
He gently took her hand to keep her from moving away. Blood suddenly surged up Mint's face, and some blood actually trickled down her nose. She immediately wiped them away with her free hand and looked at the lad. He was smiling.  
  
*That..... smile....*  
  
A foggy memory came to her eye. A foggy face suddenly overlapped the face of the young man. She felt as if she was looking at someone else. The fact that he resembled someone she knew further aggravated that fact. She could hear the sound of running water in the background and the soft sound of a barking dog. She could see some blades of grass waving into the gentle breeze. She knew this place, but she couldn't remember as if it was a distant memory, but she knew it was just so recent. Eventually, her hallucination faded away.  
  
"Er.... you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. I was.... just surprised you said yes."  
  
She took his arm again, but instead of groping it, she just softly held his hand.  
  
"Let's see..... how about the rollercoaster?"  
  
So for the next 2 hours, the 2 of them enjoyed the rides, sights and sounds of the carnival. They rode the rollercoaster where people were barfing up their breakfasts, but it didn't seem to affect them. They laughed as they walked awat from the ride. Next they tried their hands at the various games to be found about. Mint showed her talent at archery by winning the grand prize, a large stuffed pollywog. The lad, on the other hand, was pretty good at the ring toss and won a soft fluffy pillow. He, of course, gave it to Mint. The last ride they took just before the tournament was the ferris wheel, which was boasted to be the largest in the world.  
  
"Wow! This is so high!"  
  
In the carnival, they called the ferris wheel as the "Lover's Ride". It happened to be the favorite ride of the romantic couples, a fact that made the young man blush like crazy when he and Mint got on the ride. The ride itself went slow. Out of sheer embarassment, they sat on opposite sides of the ride. Mint was busy admiring the view while the young man was daydreaming by the side. Mint looked at him.  
  
"This your first time on this ride?"  
  
The lad was startled from his imagination.  
  
"Huh? Oh... uh yeah. I didn't think you'd want to ride in this...."  
  
Out of nowhere, the ride suddenly stopped, shaking the entire structure. In a split second Mint fell forward, landing her face directly on the guy's lap. The man himself fell backward and hit his head on the glass. Despite the sheer scandalous position they were both in, they both didn't budge an inch. They were both too shocked to even move a muscle. However, in a few seconds, Mint felt something pushing slightly on her upper lip....  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"OW! Geez, what the heck was that for!?"  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"Hey, look I'm sorry ok! I'm a guy, after all! It's just natural whether I like it or not!"  
  
"Er.... okay. I'm sorry I slapped you. Well.... boys will be boys...."  
  
In a few hours, the ride began to move again. They finally got off when it got on the bottom, with management saying that they would have to close it for maintenance. Their faces, yet again, were red to the brim. They promised each other to forget what just happened up there. Realizing that they were practically late for the championship, they ran like heck to the arena, only to find out that they were eliminated because they were an hour late. They had actually pushed some people aside just to get there, only to be barred at the gate by a big bulky guard.  
  
"What do you mean we're late? You just started the the second fight! Our fight is still the sixth!"  
  
"Sorry, boy. Rules are rules. If I bend it for you, I'd have to bend it for every one else."  
  
"But! But! ....... Oh heck! Forget it."  
  
He was obviously pissed, irritated and furious. Instead of gioing wild as many men of that era did and charging at the guard, he simply walked away as Mint followed. She tried calming him down. They decided to sit on a bench near the entrance. The young man had calmed down a little, much due to Mint's words.  
  
"Thanks for cheering me up. I could have won if they'd just let me in."  
  
"No, don't worry about it. It's my fault you didn't get in the tournament. I shouldn't have forced you to take me on the rides."  
  
Mint's voice began to trail off, with a hint of regret and guilt in it.  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault. It's that ferris wheel's fault. Don't get worried."  
  
Mint looked at him with a smile on her face. She looked at the clock, which said it was 4:00 pm.  
  
"Hmmm.... it's getting late. Well, I'd better get going. Where are you staying in town?"  
  
"Me? I'm staying at the Imperial Inn, near the base of the Palace hill."  
  
"You're staying there? Great! I'm going that way too. Let's walk together."  
  
They both got up and walked out of the carnival. It was late in the afternoon and there were still a lot of people in the carnival, waiting for the fireworks show that night. But for the two of them, they were both tired and decided to watch the show from their rooms. Mint had her hands behind her back and her eyes on the ground as they walked up the road. It was the end of the day, and she was kind of sad that it was about to end. She really enjoyed the day they had together. She had grown quite fond of him...  
  
"I.... really enjoyed you company today. Even if we didn't get a chance to fight."  
  
Mint was taken aback by his sudden gesture. She blushed again.  
  
"Um.... me too. Uh.... are you doing anything tomorrow?"  
  
"Well.... I have some things to do in the castle tomorrow so...."  
  
Mint's face instantly lit up. By that time they had made it on the road that divided the hill. One towards the castle, and the other towards the inn. It was time to go their separate ways.  
  
"Great! Then I'll see you there tomorrow!"  
  
Mint gleefuly pranced towards the castle, leaving the lad to ponder why she was going that direction in the first place. Still, he didn't bother to ask, because he had just realized who she was.  
  
"Okay.... well then.... goodnight!"  
  
He headed back towards the inn. They both went back to their logings, tired nut happy. Mint had just gone a little distance when she realized something...  
  
"My Gosh! I almost forgot!"  
  
She ran back a little distance and shouted at him.  
  
"I'm sorry! I forgot to ask! What was your name?"  
  
He turned around, and smiled again.  
  
"My name? Oh, I forgot to tell you. My name.... is Ruenis."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Probably the pairing that people never expected, unless someone else beat me to it. I hope not ^_^  
  
Anyway all reviews are welcome ^_^ 


	3. And I Am Alone

One of the main reasons why I took me so damn long to continue this was that I debated to myself how I would end this. I finally decided how......  
  
Anyway, I changed my writing style a little. I found myself to be better writing like this. Not much of a departure, more of an improvement. Enjoy! ^_^   
----------------------  
  
"That name..... I've heard that name before...."  
  
Mint thought of the young man as she happily skipped up into her room after the carnival. It was night already, the moon was out and the stars littered across the sky. The castle guards couldn't help but stare at her when she entered the castle with a huge grin on her face, but she didn't even notice them at all. She was too engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice a dozen foreign delegates trying to greet her. She went back to her room, ecstatic and nearly oblivious to the entire world around her. She plopped down on her bed like a rock and squeezed the life out of her pillow. She started rolling around her bed until she nearly fell off. Her laughter could even be heard when she put the pillow on her face.  
  
*Lesse.... lesseee... what should we do tomorrow?....*  
  
She began thinking out loud, much to the bewilderment of the guards outside. She lay there wondering about the days ahead. Of course, an active mind can't keep a tired body on the go. In just a few short moments she had fallen asleep, exhausted but happy. On her face was a smile. She breathed lightly, her chest slolwy rising and falling with every breath. Her cheeks were a slight red. Her hair in a somewhat messy state. She slept peacefully, as if without a care in her heart. In her heart she wished dreams of a better future, but her mind had other plans for her that night. A dream, she wanted to dream.  
  
****************  
  
The winds seemed to howl like the wolves that night. In their evening hunt the biting nails of the cold winds bit into the bare skin of a young lady, standing near the edge of what would look like a steep cliff. The young lady wore a silk nightgown, so light and soft it looked to be blown away by the southern winds. Her eyes seemed so distant, so cold and lacked the fire of life. She waived her gaze between the splendor of the star-lit sky and the subliminal darkness of the ravine below. When she looked up into the sky, she imagined the infinite vastness of the universe, how so many possible things can exist at the same time. And yet, how so many things too could end at the same time. When she looked down into darkness of the mystery below her, she saw an end into what could seem to be an eternity. She envied those who chose to end it all, finding that final escape in something that seemed so unending. She stood there, for so long, just looking at the sky and cliff. Pondering. Thinking. Choosing.  
  
She looked behind. Three figures, so distant from her, yet she knew who they were even from that distance.   
  
Two young men, so identical in body and soul. Two young men so loving that they'd do anything for those they loved.  
  
A young lady. She didn't show it, but she loved her very much. The young lady too loved her so much, but also never showed it.   
  
They ran towards her, in panick and shock of what she was about to do. She looked at them. She smiled at them. She turned her back at them. They continued running. She turned around to face them again. Still they approached. She finally decided. It was time. Time for her to go.  
  
She opened her arms, like a bird ready for flight. She closed her eyes, and slowly let the winds of time take her away....  
  
****************  
  
"Princess Mint? Your father issues a summon. We believe he has an announcement to make. Err.... my lady?"  
  
Mint woke up in surprise. She got up and looked towards the window. The sun is almost all the way up. It was almost lunchtime. She recognized the voice. It was a member of the kingdom's royal court.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes." *What a weird dream!*  
  
Noticing that she had slept in her street clothes, she hurried to her dresser to change into something more formal. All the while, though, thinking about her dream. She saw it, but she could not remember it in it's totality, but she could still definitely feel it. It puzzled her somewhat, but she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want it to spoil her day. Getting dressed, she immediately went out of her room to meet with the official.  
  
"Princess, your father wishes to speak to you this afternoon. Please be back in time."  
  
Taking his leave, the official went back to his duties, leaving Mint who had her head up in the clouds. She did hear the part about coming home early. She didn't put much importance on what her father had to say later, thinking it wouldn't affect her. She walked down into the lower hall, which was filled with hundreds of servants preparing for what seemed to be a grand party of some sort. They had white streams of cloth literaly hanging everywhere, side to side, corner to corner. Hundred's of tables and chairs were scattered about, able to feet almost a thousand guests. In the middle of it all stood a long table, covered in white, with a podium in the center. Her imagination went off even more, trying to think what was happening later that day that would be the cause of such grand preparations. She decided to ask one of the servants.  
  
"Hey! May I ask what all this' about. Is there, like, some big event later I don't know about?"  
  
"Oh, your highness! To be honest we don't know. I think the king will announce why later..."  
  
"I see. Thanks."  
  
A lot of things were happening today that she didn't know about, but she still tried not to think about them. She decided to let what will come, come. She decided to head into town, to see if Ruenis would be there like he said. She moved out of the castle to see even more decorations outside. The castle gates were completely covered in roses and other flowers. The guards were eagerly putting up so many decorations that one couldn't recognize it as the residence of the monarch. It was absolutely stunning. Yet, like before, Mint tried not to think about them. She continued on down to town.  
  
It was quite busy that day. For the townspeople, it was the day after the carnival and also market day. The town market was full of the hustle and bustle of vendor's peddling the wares and buyers haggling for the best prices. Like yesterday, people were everywhere. The streets were full of people. Mint tried to get by them, squeezing in and out of the crowds getting to the park. Of course, she didn't want to call attention to herself by trying to clear the crowds by telling everyone who she was. She wanted to be low-profile as much as possible. It took her almost half an hour to get where she wanted to go, and getting there she sat by the bench near the fountain. She sat there, thinking where Ruenis could be.  
  
Hours passed by. She was already falling asleep from waiting. She knew he was going to pass by this way, but he still didn't show himself. The crowd in the area was getting bigger, and she wanted as little people around as could be. She dozed of for a little while, and waking up again when the crowd was getting noisy. She finally decided to go into the inn where he was staying hoping to find him there.   
  
She slowly got up and, as if by some cosmic chance that teased by its unpredictability, she passed by two couples that were all too familiar to her. She passed between them, and at that exact moment, time seemed to slow down as the heartbeats of five individuals beat in a quick unison. Time seemed to compress. Their hair softly blown by the gust of wind as their steps seemed to stop. The colors of the world looked to stretch and blur between the lines of reality and time. Men and women moved as if they were in the water the slowed their every movement.  
  
To Mint's right, a young lady with dark hair bunched up into the back. She wore a black dress that complemented her beautiful face and figure. With her a young man, his face pale as snow with a slight sparkle that seemed to resonate on his forehead. He wore a hat and clothes of colorful green and red among other colors. They passed by her a little, then looked back.  
  
To Mint's left, a young man also as pale as snow. He wore a blue and white hat quite similar to the one worn by the other man. He too wore clothes of the same color. With him, a young lady with auburn-orange hair, much like the hair Mint had. She wore a dress of blue, in the design worn by the royal family. Mint's family. They passed by her a little, then looked back.  
  
Mint stopped a few paces away from them, turned her head back, her eyes trailing the world as she turned to face them. She looked at them in fear. Both couples held hands, with surprised expressions on their faces. She immediately recognized who they were. She knew them, of course. Her life would be forever intertwined with theirs.   
  
"M-Mint?"  
  
Both men and women nearly said the same exact same thing. They tried to approach her to greet her, but she backed away with ever step they took. She began to back off faster, so much that she fell on her back. The couples tried to help her up, but she, almost violently, slapped their hands away. They were visibly shocked at her action. They stepped back as she rose up.  
  
She rose up, and faced them. A visible ocean lined her entire face as her blurried mind and vision tried to comprehend what had just happened. She staggered to her feet, her legs becoming ever weak with each passing moment. Her hands shook intensely, her body hyperventilating. Her eyes stared halfway to the ground, halfway to the ones before her. The ocean that dripped upon her face formed pools by her feet. The young couples could see that no amount of words, deeds or thoughts could help to ease the intense pain she was starting to feel.  
  
She calmly walked passed them again, this time back to the castle. The two young men tried to reach for both her arms, but could not reach her as she started to run. She began to run as fast as she could, not giving a damn anymore who or what was in her way. As far as she knew, the world breezed by her as she ran back to the security of her home. Before she realized it, she was on her bed, crying like a child who had losy her toy. She realized what she saw wasn't a figment of her cruel imagination. It was real. He was with another woman. A woman she.... thought she could show her love to again, unlike years ago. But.... nowm seeing him in her arms, she knew she could never see them in the same light again.  
  
*What.... what am I!! What the hell am I?!*  
  
She screamed inside her head, trying to figure out what was happening with her life. She wanted to erase the moments just passed. If she couldn't, then just to pass them off as a mere nightamre. But she knew she couldn't. It was all too true. It was real, and she coudln't deny it from herself.  
  
"Your highness! Your father has gathered everyone into the hall!"  
  
That big announcement. But for her, somehow she had a feeling what that announcement would be, but she wasn't too sure if it were true. She tried to gather her composure. Calming herself as much as she could, she went out of her room and proceeded to the audience hall. There, stood in a great assembly, was the royal court and congress seated en masse. There too, she could see, were her relatives anxiously waiting for the news to come. The other corner surprised her the most. There sat Klaus and his family, along with Rod. She walked into the hall, all eyes on her. She looked straight and tried not to make eye contact with anyone, if only for them not see on her face what had just happened. She went to her seat, and beside her.... were the two couples she saw that afternoon. She saw between them. The couples looked at her with uneasyness, but decided not too talk to her. In time, the king arrived to make his speech. Everyone rose with his arrival. He approached the podium, and spoke.  
  
"Greetings, everyone! Today truly is a day of rejoicing! I am very proud to announce it all to you!"  
  
The people in hall began to speak to each other, wondering what he was about to say.  
  
"I am proud to announce that.... we will be having two weddings tonight!"  
  
The people began to get even louder. The king paused again, then spoke.  
  
"Today sees the wedding of my dear daughter, Princess Maya, to the one known as Ruenis. Also, the hero who saved us from the Aeon Valen's insanity, Sir Rue, will be wed to his dear Claire."  
  
Upon that end the entire room erupted in applause and cheers, except for one. One young, lonely individual. Her greatest fear had been realized in such a short time. Slowly, she rose as the crowd approached the couples, and slowly slipped out of the room. Back to her room. Back to her lonely self.  
  
----------------------  
  
Yeah.... quite anticlimactic I admit. I used foreshadowing to hint a later event. I wonder who can guess....  
  
Anyway R&R again! I'll try to finish the next and last chap as quick as I can! 


	4. Bonus Chap: Songs

I've been stuck recently with college enrollment, graduation partying involving lots of booze, beach parties and my late SAT studying. Plus I've promised recently to write songs for my friend's band. These ones here some of the ones I wrote, which I hope can hold you guys up until I can finish the last chapter. Hope you enjoy ^_^  
  
--------------------------  
  
Killing Me Softly  
  
Again He knocks on my door  
A daily routine for me  
Asking questions I can't be sure  
Though he sees right through me  
But Death doesn't come for no reason  
Threw me words I don't understand  
Inside this room of black and white  
Inside the ring of a private fight  
  
Chorus:  
Can't stand it any longer  
Playing life's dubious game  
To find that familiar stranger  
Down from a thousand same  
And now I see  
This is killing me  
Killing me softly  
  
I remember another night  
As sanity tried to leave me  
Succumbing to the bright lights  
Of a non-existant chemistry  
Keeping this promise alive  
Of my meeting you one day  
I have that feeling, that resolve  
That I'll be knowing you at all  
  
****************  
  
State of Illusionment  
  
Reality a splendored bitch  
It makes me feel so small  
There I cry, there I fall  
I draw the line, which is which?  
Take it on with a bloody fist  
But with people unforgiving  
Don't give me a chance on loving  
Don't give me a chance in living  
  
Chorus:  
A state of illusionment  
Locked away in my mind  
Ecstacy without torment  
Rather be there, behind the mist  
Ecstacy at your presence  
There... I know you exist  
  
Take a look at all you people  
In all your smiles, in all your joys  
Never the time to hear the voice  
Of the man with the needle  
The man you never gave a chance  
Chance to sweep you off your feet  
Say he's not the one in your plans  
In your lovely little pipe dream  
  
Chorus  
  
He's pumping in the elixir  
His final, last escape from this  
To find the one, his only wish  
Thinking that's where he'll find her  
Who loves him because he's him  
And now as his eyesight dims  
"God never put you here, I see...  
If He did, you'd end up like me..."  
  
Chorus  
  
---------------  
  
Okay.... I'll admit it. I wrote these during a bout of depression I've been having recently after going out with my friends. On that specific occasion, I was gonna meet 2 of them and watch a movie, then wait for some of my other friends to arrive. But lo and behold, they brought their girlfriends, which made feel ridiculously OP (Out of Place), and just watching them having public displays of affection made my skin crawl and my lonely heart bleed like hell. Thank God the other guys came in time to save me from further torment. Then I went to the gym, and wrote these two songs when I got home.  
  
Yeah, I can't deny that I'm so ****ing jealous of them, and seeing them all lovey-dovey makes me soul bleed in ways words cannot express, but that's just me. Writing just happens to be the place where I can express my emotions, and considering what my stories are about, you can make a logical guess about my life.  
  
*sigh* 


	5. You Don't See Me

And here comes the end. Special thanks to anyone and everyone who reads my work!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I have less than seven years  
  
To fill up the glass jar  
  
Tomorrow make a big window  
  
To keep me from being old  
  
Cause its dark and I am lonely  
  
Only cause I've time to be lonely  
  
And living here is bitter as dying  
  
Leaving me was easier than loving   
  
White as a fresh new pearl. The guests were whispering to themselves as the two brides in gowns white as snow walked down the aisle to the head table. They could not help but look at awe at the sight of such splendid gowns. Gowns trully made for royalty. Threads made of the whitest and softest of silks that they seemed to sway at the slightest gust of wind. Tiny diamonds hung loose all over the gown. Every little detail on the gowns glittered in even the softest of light. The main hall was adorned with hundreds of the world's most beautiful and rarest flowers, from Jasmines to Roses to Tulips. Garlands of the ever fragrant Sampaguita hung liberaly on the milky white marble columns. Dyed carpets of the most expensive imported quality covered every square inch of floor. The chandeliers glittered with thousands of expertly polished crystals. Truly a grand celebration for its time.  
  
It was a grand occasion for the kingdom of East Heaven. It had been almost twenty years since there was a wedding in the kingdom's royal family. Every wedding since the foundation of the kingdom was considered a grand holiday by the citizens, who joined in the celebration from their homes. Shops were closed and restaurants were packed with cheery people. However, in the castle, there would be no public opening to all the people. At the request of the brides and grooms, they wanted the wedding to be a strictly formal and private affair. At that request, the castle only had seating for roughly two hundred people, compromising nobles, their relatives and close friends. It was the just after lunch, and to the sound of the royal band playing the wedding song, the ceremony was just about to begin.  
  
"I don't see the princess around...."  
  
"I know. Just man you post. I'll handle this..."  
  
A young soildier curiously asked Gramps as to the whereabouts of the crown princess. Gramps looked around. Strangely, he couldn't see her anywhere. Considering how she was one who liked to shine at large formal occassions, her absence from the ceremony was noted with alarm. It just wasn't like her at all.  
  
"She's been acting weird since yesterday. I hope she isn't sick."  
  
It was very impolite to exit such formal occassions, especially during the ceremony proper, but he had to find the royal highness immediately. Knowing her personality, he knew where to look: her room. Sneaking behind the guards and the other guests, he snuck up to the upper floor into the royal family's sleeping quarters to the princess' room. The halls were bare and empty, all the guards were at the ceremony. With such lax security, anyone could get into palace, he thought. He shuddered at the thought of something happening to the princess, and moved on. He reached the end of the hall, where the princess' room was.  
  
He knocked on the door, but no response.  
  
He knocked again. Nothing.  
  
"Princess! Your presence is requested at the ceremony! Please come down!"  
  
With nobody responding, he became worried. Putting his ear on the door, he tried to listen. Nothing could be heard but a soft rustling noise.  
  
"Princess! This is your sister's wedding! Please come down!"  
  
He put his ear on the door again. He could only hear the same rustling sound. Thinking that the princess was tired and sleeping, Gramps decided to come back later, when the reception starts. However, as he walked down the steps, he failed to hear a small hooded figure slowly making it's way to the back window...  
  
****************  
  
"What? What do you mean she isn't coming?"  
  
A surprised Maya could only stare and wonder at disbelief. She knew her sister, and she knew she wasn't one to miss such grand occasions. She could hear the other guests wondering at the whereabouts of the princess, and were eagerly waiting for her arrival.  
  
"Are you sure? This isn't like her..."  
  
"Yes, your highness. She wasn't answering when I knocked."  
  
Gramps couldn't say anything more. He was dumbfounded as Maya was. Maya knew Mint was a grandstander. Since they were little kids Mint liked to crash parties and formal events. When she did, she tended to gobble up whatever was on the dining table, and in the process insult her father's guests. Of course when she did, she only left the pumpkins for the rest to eat. And when she was done, she would merrily just skip away as if nothing happened. But with an occasion such as this, it was highly unusual for her to simply vanish.  
  
Frustrated, she approached Rue, who was happily chatting with Claire and their guests at the head table. Rue saw her as she approached, and knew immediately what was happening through the look on her face. He spoke first.  
  
"She isn't here yet, is she?"  
  
Maya bowed her head.  
  
"No. *sigh* I think.... I think it might have to do something with yesterday...."  
  
Yesterday. The thought of yesterday shot back at Rue like a silver bullet, crushing his heart. He could remember vividly how he, Claire, Ruenis and Maya were walking and enjoying themselves when they saw Mint. He was horrified to see his best friend suddenly burst in endless tears after seeing the four of them together. He couldn't understand then why she ran. He thought she understood. He remembered how they tried to catch up to her, and how she jusr ran away like the wind. He would then remember how he and Ruenis were at her door that evening, trying to talk to her to make her feel better. Despite all their efforts to calm her, all they got were sobs and cries from behind her door. They could do nothing. Nothing. That night, she didn't show up at the ceremony. And now, she was also absent from the reception.  
  
"Look... I'll see what I can do."  
  
His reply surprised Maya. Whispering a few words to Maya and the guests, he took his leave and went to Mint's room. The guests were quite confused as to what would lead him to leave his own wedding, but they didn't think about it. However, Claire did, and decided to let Rue handle the situation alone. He was, after all, Mint's best friend.  
  
"This.... this is my.... fault...."  
  
The echoes of Rue footsteps resonated in the tall, nearly hollow staircase. The sound of the cold, stone floor stayed for minutes before disappearing. He walked alone to Mint's room, feeling the weight of blame on his shoulders. His heart was heavy with regret. He knew he should have done something more for Mint that night. And yet, he fretted on how on the back of his mind, when he should have done all for Mint, he was still thinking of Claire. Now, he felt he was bound to lose another one of the most important women in his life. He dashed the thought from his mind and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
He took one deep breath. He opened his eyes. At an instant, he ran at full speed to Mint's room.  
  
He softly knocked at Mint's door. There was no response, but he saw that the door wasn't locked. He took another deep breath, and opened the door.  
  
"Mint? You here?"  
  
The room was empty. To Rue, almost lifeless. He looked around the stately room fit for a queen, hoping she was inside. He looked to the veranda. Empty. He looked in the walk in closet. Empty. He peeked in the bathroom. Empty. Exhasperated, he sat down on her soft bed, wondering where she had gone. He saw how the bed didn't seem to have been slept in much, as if Mint didn't sleep all night. He wondered why. He looked around again, and saw a small, peculiar-looking envelope on the vanity mirror. It wasn't part of him to snoop around with girls' things, but it was as if he was compelled to open it. He reached for it, and saw that it was addressed to him...  
  
****************  
  
"Coachman, how long until we reach the Windy Cliffs?"  
  
"About... two hours or so, ma'am. We should be there by nightfall."  
  
"I see. Thanks You. Please hurry."  
  
"Pardon me for intruding but.... why would you want to go to the Windy Cliffs?"  
  
"That is.... a personal issue."  
  
"I understand. Pardon my intrusion. However.... would you like to learn the story on why it was named Windy Cliffs?"  
  
"Story. Hmmm.... I guess it wouldn't hurt to know."  
  
"Okay, ma'am. You see.... fifty years ago, a princess from a foreign land once arrived here in the kingdom. She had left the life and luxury of her home to see the world against her fathers wishes. Because of this, her father had disowned her. She wanted to be a world famous explorer and decided that this kingdom was the best place to start. However, on her first trek, she decided to explore the forests near these cliffs, and was attacked by a pack of wolves. Scared, and not knowing how to fight, she tried to run from them. At one point she could no longer run, but before the wolves could get to her, they were killed by a young man who had just happened to be hunting there. He was young man with pale skin, and he immediately got the attention of the princess. At that point, they both became good friends. They both agreed to explore the rather large forests together. They became partners, and it was through their efforts that we now know the charted territories of this region. It was at the end of their journey that they discovered the Windy Cliffs. During their time together, the young princess had fallen in love for the young man, but didn't know how to say it."  
  
"In celebration of their discovery, he invited her back to his home so they could finally enjoy themselves and publish their maps. At this suggestion she was elated, and felt she could tell him her feelings there. They reached his home in a few weeks. However, upon enetering their home, they were greeted by a young lady whom the young man introduced as his fiancee. She could hardly believe what she heard, but despite have her heart crushe, she kept her tears back. She was devastated, but was able to hide it throughout the party. The next morning however, she had disappeared, and left at note for the young man. He read it, and knew exactly where to find her. He returned to Windy Cliff's. He made it there at night, and there he found et another letter. It was her suicide letter. She had jumped."  
  
"I see. A very sad story indeed."  
  
"Yes it is. It was named Windy Cliff's because of the strong winds that blow there. It is said that the winds carried her off into heaven."  
  
"Heaven, eh?"  
  
****************  
  
Threw you the obvious  
  
And you flew with it on your back  
  
A name in your recollection  
  
Down among a million same  
  
Difficult not to feel a little bit  
  
Disappointed and passed over  
  
When I look right through  
  
To see you naked but oblivious  
  
And you don't see me  
  
But I threw you the obvious  
  
Just to see if there's more behind the  
  
Eyes of a fallen angel  
  
Eyes of a tragedy  
  
Here I am expecting just a little bit  
  
Too much from the wounded  
  
And you don't see me  
  
You don't see me at all.......  
  
****************  
  
A loud thud came from the princess' room, attracting the panic of Gramps who decided to come back and check on the princess. He took a look inside, and instead of seeing Mint, saw someone else. A distinguished looking figure, huddled on the ground, wallowing in his own tears, mumbling to himself. He was a pathetic figure, sitting on the ground, lost to himself. He looked towards Gramps, and rivers of tears could be seen flowing down his face. Gramps stared in shock and horror for a few moments.  
  
"My God! Master Rue! What has happened here?"  
  
Rue, trembling and hyperventilating, handed him the letter, now soggy with his tears. Gramps took one look at the letter, screamed in horror, and ran out to the hall, only to crash into Maya who was worried as well. He saw the tears on Gramps face, and rushed into the room. There he saw Rue, still hyperventilating but more collected, staring into the distance outside the window. Hundreds of fears assaulted Maya's heart, and she was afraid to ask a question, fearing what had happened to Mint. She too began to cry, having a premonition of the situation, but soon spoke.  
  
"What.... what happened."  
  
"Mint.... she's gone."  
  
It was Maya's turn to slump on the ground. She was deathly afraid of what could have happened to Mint. She began to weep. Rue again began too weep. They weren't able to hear a young guard, standing outside, who had a message for them from the coach house.  
  
****************  
  
The winds seemed to howl like the wolves that night. In their evening hunt the biting nails of the cold winds bit into the bare skin of a young lady, standing near the edge of what would look like a steep cliff. The young lady wore a silk nightgown, so light and soft it looked to be blown away by the southern winds. Her eyes seemed so distant, so cold and lacked the fire of life. She waived her gaze between the splendor of the star-lit sky and the subliminal darkness of the ravine below. When she looked up into the sky, she imagined the infinite vastness of the universe, how so many possible things can exist at the same time. And yet, how so many things too could end at the same time. When she looked down into darkness of the mystery below her, she saw an end into what could seem to be an eternity. She envied those who chose to end it all, finding that final escape in something that seemed so unending. She stood there, for so long, just looking at the sky and cliff. Pondering. Thinking. Choosing.  
  
She looked behind. Three figures, so distant from her, yet she knew who they were even from that distance.  
  
Two young men, so identical in body and soul. Two young men so loving that they'd do anything for those they loved.  
  
A young lady. She didn't show it, but she loved her very much. The young lady too loved her so much, but also never showed it.  
  
They ran towards her, in panick and shock of what she was about to do. She looked at them. She smiled at them. She turned her back at them. They continued running. She turned around to face them again. Still they approached. She finally decided. It was time. Time for her to go.  
  
She opened her arms, like a bird ready for flight. She closed her eyes, and slowly let the winds of time take her away....  
  
-------------------------  
  
And that, as they say is that, but I need to mention a few credits. The first set of lyrics come from "It's Dark and I Am Lonely" by Barbie's Cradle, and the second set from "3 Libras" by A Perfect Circle. These happen to be 2 of my most favorite songs, and I thought they would be very well for this fic. Yeah I know, depressing, and you may kill me for doing this ending....  
  
I found it odd that I could only make one conscious metaphor in this chapter (Windy Cliff story, hint, hint).  
  
Anyway, please be sure to R&R ^_^ 


End file.
